Never in Your Life
by balletlover
Summary: "You were always the brave one, never one shy away from a challenge. So looking back you're puzzled as to why you ran in the first place" DM/HG story. Told from the 2nd person POV.


**Hey there! I'm trying a new writing style with this which is in the 2nd person of Hermione's POV**

**Sorry it took so long to get anything up. Summer just ended for me and I'm back in school which means I'll have other things to do so chances are I'll be writing more (I love writing when I know I have other things to do). If you were expecting the sequel for Bonded by Blood I'm so sorry. I didn't have any inspiration for it so I'm not bothering with it yet. I will make one, just not now. I don't want to write anything like that at the moment because it's going to turn out terrible. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I can barely write a chaptered story, do you think I would own 7 of them?**

* * *

><p>Never in your life did you think that you would fall, but you did.<p>

You're sitting in your room curled up in a ball at the corner of your bed. You see your favorite books on the table at the other end of the room but you're not paying attention to that. You can hear the rain outside realize how perfect this would be to turn into a sappy chick flick.

You've always been one of those people who planned ahead and are - for the first time since the war ended - unsure what to do. You want to say it's his fault but that would make it unbearably cliché

You don't know what made you fall for him of all people but then perhaps that was why you fell, because it was different. Your whole life you had lived up to people's expectations but this was different. You were always the bookworm, the teacher's pet, no one expected this. It thrilled you even if - maybe even because - it was the last thing people expected from you.

Perhaps it was the steel grey eyes, or his sarcasm and witty remarks. Maybe it was his Slytherin smirk that just screamed that he was up to no good. You don't know and this isn't some kind of mystery you're dying to find out. For once you're just letting things flow wherever they take you.

You feel pathetic. You were always the brave one, never one shy away from a challenge. So looking back you're puzzled as to why you ran in the first place.

You don't know if he is just being the Slytherin he is and making fun of you by saying that. Looking back you think you shouldn't have fled; after all, was there a possibility that what he said was true? Could he actually like you like that?

Of course not! You scoff at the very thought. He couldn't! They barely spoke to each other. Although, another part of your brain reasons, you fell and fell hard!

Hearing a soft knock on the door, you immediately jump up and grab your wand. Pointing it at the door you call "Who's there?" it couldn't be Ginny or she would've just come in. Harry would've called seeing as he actually knew how to work the telephone, and Ron, well, Ron wouldn't knock in the first place.

No one answers but you hear another knock so you walk across the room slowly with your bare feet making soft slapping noises against the cold tile. Keeping your wand pointed at the door you take a deep breath and yank the door open, ready to attack if necessary.

Your eyes widen as you realize who it is and lower your wand slowly. "How did you get in here?" you whisper because you're not sure you won't stutter. Yes, you, Hermione Granger, member of the golden trio, bookworm, teacher's pet, Gryffindor, become like every other girl out there when placed in this situation. The butterflies in your stomach are going crazy again, making you feel like puking.

"Flooed" he says stepping closer to you. You back away slowly, unsure what to do.

"Why'd you run earlier?" he asks moving closer once more. You involuntarily move back and your back hits the wall. You're trapped.

You don't answer or look him in the eye. You, yourself, aren't even sure as to why you ran. You slowly look up and see that he's a mere foot away. Taking a breath you answer "I was surprised"

He raises an eyebrow "Good or bad" he asks.

"Both" you whisper. Why wouldn't he just leave you alone?

"Why?"

You look at him in disbelief. He honestly didn't know? Who wouldn't be surprised? "You don't know?" you ask and suddenly you're mad.

Mad that he came, mad that he pretends not to know, mad that you don't know what to do, mad that you feel pathetic, mad that he makes your heart beat faster when you see him or hear his name, mad that you like it. Mad that you get butterflies in your stomach and aren't able to control them. Mad that you can't think straight; and most of all mad that you love him.

"How would I know, Granger, this is the first time I'm feeling this, no other girl reacts like you do. I even asked Blaise and Potter, their girlfriends didn't run!" he half shouts.

You don't know how to answer to that. You look around for a possible escape. He sees this and moves closer putting his hands on the wall beside your head.

"Well?" he asks.

"I was surprised. In a good way, but, nevertheless, shocked. After all, we aren't even friends in the slightest" you answer not looking at him and instead looking slightly to the left so you don't see his face.

He smirks but you don't notice. "Maybe I don't want to be friends. You say it was good surprised? Should I look into that?" he asks cockily.

You glare at him and see that, for the first time in all the years you've known him, there's a slight pink tint in his cheeks and you know from experience that it isn't from anger. This gives you the courage you need. Your brain is whirling at an impossible rate calculating everything around you. What does this mean?

"Maybe you should" you say with a smirk of your own. His eyes widen a little, taking in the new information. Before you can say anything else he moves closer. Close enough that you can feel his breath on your face.

Slowly he presses his lips to yours and you forget everything the only thing you know is that he is kissing you. You hear your wand fall to the ground but are paying little attention to that. Wrapping your arms around his neck you deepen the kiss. You forget about your anger and how cliché everything is. It doesn't matter because here, in the now, everything is perfect. You break apart both breathing heavily.

"I'm not sure what this is but I think I may love you, Granger" he whispers and you smile.

"I think I just might love you too. Just give me time" you say.

"Take all the time you need. I can wait" he says and you marvel at how much he's changed from your Hogwarts days. He no longer calls muggle born wizards 'mudblood' and is much less arrogant, yet he still has his quirks such as the smirk.

You wonder when it was that you did start falling for him; maybe it was after the war and you both ended up working in the same department at the ministry and he started being less of a git than he used to be.

Snapping out of your thoughts you look up at him and see him looking at you with a slight smirk. Slapping his arm playfully you pull him with you out of the room and into the kitchen saying something about how you hadn't realized how hungry you were. You hear him laugh for the first time and can't help but join in. Today you're discovering so many new things about him.

Never in your life did you think that you would fall for him, but you did, and there was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**My reasons for not posting anything sooner:  
>1. I am an extremely lazy person.<br>2. No inspiration lately (Hi Zoe! Haven't seen/talked to you in a long time).  
>3. Been busy.<br>4. I feel obligated to do the sequel (I promise I'll eventually write it though)**

**Yeah so now you know why, go review please! If you liked this please go and check out my other stories especially "Rose" "Scorpius" and their sequel "Different Paths, Same Destiny"**


End file.
